A Changed Man!
by Tsunami12Wave
Summary: "No more flirting and no more troubles" Sanji stepped out and looked over at the open sea. New adventures and new foes "Look out world" He stepped on the platform and shouted at the sky with a grin "A Changed man is here!". Sanji is up for a whole new adventure with his crew, will woman finally fall for the new him? Well read an find out!.


Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of its characters along with the cover image, all credit goes to the people who made them in the first place.

[Chapter 1]

Walking through their ship Nami gazed at Sanji who was calmly sitting down reading a book, she was not the only one who was looking weird at him almost everybody in the ship stared at the suppose chief of the Straw Hats.

The reason why was because he was not acting like his usual self. It had already been a few hours since morning and he hadn't even flirted with Nami or Robin at all hell he did not even start an arguing match against Zoro yet "Is something wrong Nami?" Nami shook her head and looked at Sanji who was looking at her with concern in his eyes.

"No its N-Nothing" Nami stuttered awkwardly waving her hand in front of her, dismissing him. Sanji blinked at his spot on the chair before giving her a smile. It was not like any of the other smiles he gave which were perverted or lusted looks, it was a smile full of sincere and kindness.

"Nami... " Sanji glanced towards her meeting her gaze" If there is anything wrong just tell me about it and I will take care of it" Sanji closed his eyes and gave out a large cheerful smile that would put Luffy's own to shame.

For the first time ever for the rest Straw Hat crew widened their eyes, even Robin widened her eyes from her spot on the chair in the opposite side of Sanji.

Nami was.

Nami was..

Nami... was blushing.

"Nani!" Usopp gaped with his arms falling down to his side, he looked at the blushing Nami and the smiling Sanji who looked back at her.

He just could not believe it, just yesterday on one of their adventures in seas Sanji was flirting with the girls and fighting Zoro as usual yet today he was like a completely different person. If that did not shock him then the sight of Nami surely shocked the sniper to the core of his body, Since when did Nami ever blush at Sanji?!.

Nami blushed while staring at Sanji and began fiddling with her fingers like a shy school girl "Is it me or did Sanji suddenly look like a gentlemen" She thought to herself before she stopped and widened her eyes.

She slapped a hand on her forehead, What was she thinking! This is Sanji for crying out loud the crew's cook, Zoro's rival but most of all a reliable pervert who was always there for her or Robin when they are in trouble, a kind person and a- She blushed again when she kept thinking about the good perks of the cook.

"Oy Franky" Luffy suspiciously moved right next to the large muscle "Is Nami sick?" He asked in concern. He does not want one of his Nakama to get sick "Chopper, Medicine!" Luffy yelled out as the little reindeer gave an 'Aye!' and ran to get medicine. Franky was oddly miffed about this situation, He just does not understand it!.

He scratched the top of his head with his right robot hand "What's going on?" He muttered switching his gaze toward Sanji who went back to reading his book, for once it was not a cook book or a model of girls in a magazine. It was a book that was titled 'Nature's song', Franky shook his head no matter how much he could think about it he can not even get a good answer.

"Oy Ero-Cook!" Everybody turned to Zoro who was leaning up against a tree on the ship. Zoro was also weirded out by the strange behavior by the cook, What could he possibly be planning was on of the many thoughts directing inside the green swordsman head.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Zoro glanced with his lone eye on Sanji who gained a face of realization, he watched as the blonde got off from his spot and ran into the ship's room. Sanji then came back with two bottles of Sake and sat across Zoro on the tree.

Zoro raised an eyebrow when Sanji laid one of the bottles in front of him "What's this for?" Zoro asked before Sanji looked at him with a shrug.

"What can't share a drink with a friend" Sanji grinned while Zoro slightly snapped his head toward the cook who merely chuckled at the reaction.

Sanji grabbed his bottle and lifted up in the air for a while and Zoro was wondering what he was doing "Come on Marimo don't leave me hanging" Sanji smiled but still the green haired swordsman stared blankly at him. For what seem like a while Zoro grabbed his sake bottle and clanged it against Sanji's own lightly "Cheers" Sanji said out with a laugh while Zoro had a small smile himself.

"I have the medicine!" Little Chopper came towards them as fast as his little hooves could take him. He quickly ran to Nami and gave a bunch of test on her to see if she is okay "Nami are you alright? How many fingers am I holding?" Chopper put up his right front hoove in front of Nami. The girl who stopped blushing a while ago was staring at Chopper like he has two heads.

"Chopper I'm fine" She then rolled her eyes "And you do not even have hands" She commented toward a now blinking Chopper who began to blush and rub his head awkwardly, Nami let out a soft giggle at her doctor.

Chopper was so silly sometimes.

"I knew that" Chopper crossed his arms with a nod worthy of a Sage "I knew you were fine" Nami sweat dropped at the little reminder who started dancing with his arms waving from side to side.

"I knew that~" "I knew that~"

He did that for a while now before he went over to Luffy "She's fine, nothing wrong" He said towards his captain who nodded with a silly grin.

"Suuuuuupeeeer!" Franky grinned with his hands on his hips, it was a good thing that Nami was not sick or anything "But..." Franky trailed off as he glanced toward Sanji who was talking to Zoro as if they were the greatest of friends along their journey. Their was a comfortable mood around them that made them seem so friendly, Robin stared at the two who were smiling towards each other in their own conversation.

"This is interesting" Robin closed her book and decided to watch her teammate, she had a lot of questions in her mind but the only question she could think of right now was…

"What's wrong with our cook?"

"Oh yeah guys" Everybody turned to Sanji who stopped his conversation with Zoro for a second "Were running out of food supplies since someone keeps eating them" Sanji glared mockingly at Luffy who just shrugged with a huge smile.

"Shishishishi I'm hungry!" Luffy stated out loud and began making his way towards the kitchen meanwhile Nami went after Luffy in pursuit "Luffy don't you dare eat the only food we have left!" Her shout was heard across their ship.

The others couldn't help but laugh since Luffy will always be Luffy the rubber man and captain plus friend to the Straw Hat crew.

Sanji glanced at the ocean with a smirk "A new adventure eh?" He finished his bottle until it was empty and decided to rest against the tree.

What new adventures would be out there?.

[Chapter 1 End]

Authors Note: Thanks everybody for reading my fanfic I hope you enjoy plus don't forget to review everybody. Thank You!.

REVIEW!


End file.
